Nothing Gold Can Stay
by pervy-pirate-fancier
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Natalie Turner hate each other. It's that simple. But when she has no choice but to travel on the Pearl with her brother, Jack finds out she means more to him than he thought. (Rated for later chps.)
1. Chapter One

A/N:'Ello! This story actually has some kind of plot! *gasp* I'm really hoping I can write the entire thing, and not give up about halfway through. So, yeah. 

Disclaimer: I have nothing to with anyone or anything from this movie. I do not own Jack Sparrow(but I want to!!!), Bootstrap Bill Turner, nor any of the characters which might pop up throughout the story. Natalie is my own creation, though the Turner aspect I can't claim. 

Summary: Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill weren't always pirates, but after a year of sailing, Bill wants to see his sister again. Jack and Natalie don't get along very well, not well at all, but when she has no choice but to travel on the Pearl, Jack discovers a feeling he'd never felt towards the woman. 

______________________________________

****

Nothing Gold Can Stay

__

Chapter One

The Turner siblings sat on the grassy cliff silently watching the sunset. Natalie sighed and William glanced at his younger sister, who was watching the waves across the horizon. He smiled fondly; her love of the sea he just as strongly, if not more. They had always lived by the sea, and every night since they could remember they had watched the sunset together on that cliff. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked quietly. She nodded silently, never taking her gaze off the water. She was fast approaching her twenty second birthday, and Will had turned 29 a few months before. They both knew she should have been married by now, but her love for the sea and her vivacious, adventurous character seemed to drive men away. So she stayed with her brother, longing for the sea. 

After a few moments, Natalie shifter her position and lied on her stomach. "Will, I wonder what it would be like to live on the sea. In a ship, sailing all day and all night."

"Always an adventure," he replied. "If you were a pirate, that is."

Natalie looked up at her brother. "Are you saying that you'd like to be a pirate?"

She had the oh-so-familiar glint in her eyes and Will smiled. "But of course!" he shouted with a flourish. "I want to steal ships-"

"Commandeer, Will! Commandeer!" she corrected him.

"Ah, yes. I'm terribly sorry. _Commandeer_ ships, and burn cities, and plunder and …and drink rum!" Natalie giggled at the mention of rum. Will quirked an eyebrow.

"Is it true pirates really drink so much rum they can't see straight?" she asked. 

"I wouldn't know, I've never met one sober enough to ask!" Both Turners laughed, but Will was suddenly serious. 

"What is it, Will?" His sister stared at him.

"I'm leaving." Her eyes widened. 

"What?"

"I'm going on a ship. I'll be sailing, I'll be out on the sea. But I promise I'll come back." 

"Will, what?" she whispered. "Y-you can't do this to me!" She got to her feet and Will followed suit. "You can't leave me here alone! What am I going to do?"

"It will only be for a year-"

"A year?!" 

"No more. I promise, no more." 

"You're going to miss my birthday," she said quietly.

"Natalie, I'm so sorry." He put his hands on her shoulders. "This is the only chance I'll ever have. I'll come back, I swear on my life."

She bit her lip and looked back towards the sea. "What ship?"

"It's called the Black Pearl," He sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. "We're leaving tomorrow."

When she looked back at him, her eyes were full of tears. Will had no idea how much he had hurt her or how angry she was, but he knew she wouldn't show it. She nodded and walked back to the house, leaving him standing alone on the cliff. He looked out across the sea one last time before following his sister.

~*~

The next morning, Will was finishing his packing when there was a knock at the door. Natalie opened it and immediately closed it after seeing who was there. There was another knock. She opened the door again, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She was greeted with "Mornin' Miss Turner!" and she once again went to close the door, but a hand stopped it. Natalie glared at it, then up at the owner of it. 

"Sparrow, what do you want?" A smirk spread slowly across Jack's face. She hated it. When he didn't answer, she put her hand on her hip and glared even more. "I ask you a question."

"Well, you see.." he looked behind her and his face lit up. "Ah, William."

Natalie turned and stared at her brother. "Why is he here, Will?"

Jack pushed his way into the house and removed his hat. It was new, as well as his jacket, boots, vest and pants. She was mildly surprised Jack could afford all those things. He stood next to Will, who was a few inches taller than him, but that didn't make Jack short, Will was just very tall. 

Natalie never liked Jack Sparrow, and he never liked her. William knew him well, but he rarely came over, but when he did Natalie loathed every minute. 

"Natalie, it was Jack who got me a place on the Pearl," Will said, scratching his neck. "I owe him one."

Jack smiled and Natalie sighed. "So, I guess this means it's time for you to go." Will nodded. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

"Only a few months," He ended their embrace and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back."

"Well," Jack clapped his hands together. "We'd best be off."

Natalie pursed her lips and glared at Jack. He put his hat back on. It was an ugly hat. A big stupid hat with a big stupid feather. It sat lightly on his dark hair that matched his eyes.

"You know," she said quietly. "The only reason I'm glad this ship is leaving, is that I never have to see you again."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Precisely what I was thinking."

Will looked nervously between his sister and friend. He cleared his throat and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "I'll see you in a while," he said. He and Jack walked out of the door. "And one more thing, Lee."

Natalie blushed at the use of her nickname. She looked at her brother, tears once again filling her eyes, and not for the last time. He took her hand in his. 

"Happy birthday."

~*~

_____________________________

There, first chapter down! Go me! :P Anyway, I would love reviews. They would make me happy. And the ugly hat: no, it is not Jack's hat from the movie. It's a big stupid hat with a big stupid feather, a bit like Will's from the end of the movie. Yes, big stupid feather hat. *nods* 


	2. Chapter Two

ACK! I'm terribly sorry this took so long to get updated! First of all, I had writer's block and couldn't find the right words, and second, my computer had o be taken in to get a new hard drive! It should have been back Saturday but no; we only got it this morning (its Tuesday) bcuz the damn business was closed all weekend! Yeah, so now that I have it back, I can work on this. Anyway..

A/N: Sorry if this is crap at some points, like I said, writer's block. But I will get through this story! I won't stop halfway through! Replies to reviews at end of chappie. 

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. 'Cept for Natalie, but she's a Turner, so it doesn't really matter.

_______________________________________________________________________

****

Nothing Gold can Stay

__

Chapter Two

A year later, William Turner, more commonly called Bill, stood on the helm of the Black Pearl. It was storming and the crew was running around madly. Jack ran up to Bill, holding onto his hat, which had long since lost its feather. 

"We're nearly their, Will." Will simply nodded in response, and looked straight ahead. Jack lingered for a moment then turned and left. He really didn't want to stop here, it was unnecessary, but Will had promised he would come back. Damn that Natalie Turner. Jack didn't look forward to seeing her. She was the only woman he had really disliked, even if she was the sister of his best mate.

The port was now in view and Jack sighed disdainfully. He straightened his hat and muttered to himself. "Fun to be had by all."

~*~

Natalie was cleaning tables at the local pub, where she worked. Her hair was tied back sloppily and her face was streaked with dirt. _Who would've thought you could get this dirty **cleaning** tables?_ She thought.

She heard the door open and turned around to tell whoever it was that they were closed, but she smiled as she saw who it was. 

"Will!" she exclaimed. She ran over to him and caught him in a big hug. He was wet from the rain, but he smelled like the sea. Natalie smiled to herself; she always thought Turners should smell like the sea. She broke their embrace and looked up at him. "Oh, Will! It's so good to see you again!"

"I know, I've missed you." He smiled down at her. "You wouldn't believe the things I've seen, Lee. Everything's just amazing-" He was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem!" Natalie looked behind Will, though she already knew who it was. 

"Sparrow."

"Turner," Jack replied, bowing his head slightly. He was still wearing that godawful hat but it was missing its feather and looked quite weather-beaten. Now that she thought about it, everything about these two was weather-beaten. Jack, more than Will. His coat that only a year ago looked worn and rough. He also had new adornments: his hair was tied back with a bright red bandana, and beads were braided into his hair. He now had a moustache and beard, which actually suited him quite well. 

But her attention was drawn to his eyes. The same dark eyes that had glared at her for so many years, but he had smeared kohl under them. Natalie knew it was for the glare of the ocean, but it added something. Jack wouldn't have been complete without it. 

Natalie turned back to her brother. Amazingly, he looked almost exactly the same as she had last seen him. Ah, well. Didn't mean he didn't have stories to tell. She wanted to know everything about the past year. More importantly, where they were off to next. The two siblings talked while Jack wandered around the tavern. Natalie watched him out of the corner of her eyes as he ran a finger across one of the tables, examined it, and wiped the dirt on his coat. 

"He's one to be judgmental," Natalie muttered to herself.

"Lee?"

"Wha-Oh!" She gasped. "OH! Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?

Will nodded. "It's alright. He didn't hear you."

"Are you talking about me?" Jack's smiling face appeared at Will's side. 

"Oh, no, Jack." Will smiled brightly. "No, never."

"Ah," Jack eyed him for a moment. "Well, then. How 'bout a drink?"

Natalie opened her mouth to protest but Will interrupted. "That sounds great, Jack." He turned to his sister. "How 'bout it, Lee?"

She raised her chain. "Alright, we'll head home." Jack spun around.

"Is this not a tavern?"

"It is."

"And why couldn't we just have a drink here?"

"Well, we could," she walked over to the door. "But I hardly think you'd be wanting watered down drinks, would you?"

"Oh, uh, no." Jack took one last look around the room. "Always wondered why rum tasted better in Tortuga."

Natalied frowned. "Tortuga?"

Will laughed and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Come on, mate. Let's get out of here."

~*~

The walk to the Turner residence was quite long, and Natalie and Will chatted while walking, leaving Jack wondering what more they could possibly talk about. He walked a few feet behind them, looking at the scenery. There wasn't much.

The rain had stopped a long while ago, but it was still wet, and Jack splashed in the puddles in the road. _Damn Bill and his promises. _Jack thought. _I didn't even want to come back. But no, William had to make a promise._

He stared angrily at his boots. This was such a pointless stop. And all for the only woman Jack couldn't stand. 

Suddenly, Jack collided with Will. Jack, caught completely off guard, was knocked down into the mud. 

"Aw, bloody hell," he muttered, looking over himself. He looked up at Will, and saw a burning fire where the Turner's house should have been. 

________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUN! The next chapter was supposed to be part of this chapter, but I'm feeling evil. *smirks* 

Now, review replies!

****

DePp-Ly InFaTuaTeD- HAH! I hated the book too. The poem's good though.

****

Fairy of Obsession - w00t! I did a good summary! *dances*

****

MrsPitt- Oh, I love you! Aiee!! I love your stories! Continue with yours and I'll continue with mine. "Spider! SPIDER!"

****

Claire- Yes, I hate that hat. 

****

Charlotte449- :D

****

Kida Lee- Wow! My story is loved! People like you rock!

****

Meka- Aye, aye!

****

PineAppleLint- Meep! Don't hurt me! ^-^

****

CaptainElizabethSparrow- BETHYBOO! W00t! more beads! But where to put them? I've told you before I have no more room!

****

Nostamoon- Haha, what a kowinkydink, eh? Natalie and Jack lurve is nice. Yesh yesh. 

****

IcePrincess618- I'm trying! It's just school is evil. *nods* Evil. 

__

Yeah, so…READ MY OTHER FICLETS! "Pointless Crap" is good too!!


	3. Chapter Three

Whoa guys! Sorry about the wait, high school is evil. It took forever to write this, and I truly am sorry. But I hope you guys like it. I believe this chapter to be longer than the others, as we are finally getting on the Pearl. YaY for the Pearl!

A/N: Am having difficulties yet again. Damn school. *shoots school with paintballs* Yes, anyway. I am writing terribly slowly. Mler. Thanks to loffly reviewers! *tosses Dr. Pepper and watches reviewers open them and get sprayed with nice sticky foam* *cackles evilly* 

Disclaimer: Um, do you really think I suddenly own everything that has to do with PotC? I think not. 

_________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, Jack collided with Will. Jack, caught completely off guard, was knocked down into the mud. 

"Aw, bloody hell," he muttered, looking over himself. He looked up at Will, and saw a burning fire where the Turner's house should have been. 

~*~

****

Nothing Gold Can Stay

__

Chapter Three

Natalie clapped her hands over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Will stood stunned, watching his home burn to cinders. Jack slowly got to his feet, dumbstruck by the bright flames. Crazy thoughts ran through his head. _Turners' house. Alright. Got it. Fire. Mmhmm. Turners' house** on** fire. _He paused mentally. 

"Oh shit."

~*~

Natalie suddenly made a break for the house, but Will caught her arm. She struggled madly in his grasp.

"Will! Let me go!"

"No!"

"WILLIAM! Let.Me.Go!" She tried to pull out of his hands, but he pulled her into his arms and held he close. She wriggled and squirmed, but this didn't affect him in the slightest. She looked up at him.

"Natalie, I cannot let you go you. You know why." She had never seen him so serious before. Nor so threatening. She looked away. "Do you understand? You won't go?"

Her lip trembled and she nodded. Turning back to look at her home, a new wave of tears washed over her. She felt her knees buckle and she collapsed into Will's arms. He lessened his hold on her and she slid to the ground. The last she remembered was Will telling her to stay where she was, and that he and Jack were going to do ….something. She had fallen into unconsciousness and everything was black. 

~*~

Natalie woke the next morning groggy and sore. Visions of the night before filled her head and she moaned and leaned her back on the wall. She looked around and recognized the room she was in as one of the inn. She slowly got up, walked toward the door and put a hand on the doorknob, but halted when she heard voices in the outside hallway. She pressed her ear against the door.

"No." That was Jack.

"Jack, please." Will.

"I said no. We can't have her on board."

"What is the problem? What is one more person going to do? We can't just leave her."

"Yes, well we can't just bring her along either. She's got a job. She can make it on her own. Maybe find herself a nice husband."

"Here?"

"Well, an _old_ husband, but a husband the same." Natalie heard Will snort with laughter. "You know how much I can't stand her, Bill."

"Jack, please. She's my sister. I have to do something."

Jack let out a growl of frustration and there was a loud thud. He had slammed his fist into the wall. 

"Jack." Will paused. "You know it's not right to just leave her here."

Sparrow let out a long breath. "Fine. She can come. But only because I feel somewhat responsible."

"Responsible?" Natalie whispered to herself. Suddenly, the door was pulled open and she fell to the ground. She looked up at Jack and smiled weakly.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Do I really want to answer that?" 

"It doesn't matter anyway," Will said quickly, grabbing Natalie by her forearm and pulling her up. Jack glared at where she had just laid. Natalie stared at the spot where Jack had punched the wall. He must _really_ not like her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What's happening?

"As if you didn't already know," Jack mumbled.

"Jack.." Will warned. Jack grunted and leaned against the doorframe. Will sighed and looked at Natalie. "Anyway, you're coming with us."

Natalie stared a him for a moment, unable to respond. After a few moments, and a questioning look from Will, she managed one word. "Oh."

"'Oh'?" Jack blurt out. "'Oh'?! Is that all you can say?" he walked towards her. "We're letting you sail with us, and I don't even want you to come," He was inches away from her. "And all you can say is '_Oh'_?"

"Jack, that will do," Will seemed to be the only person with power over him. Jack straightened up.

"As a matter of fact," Natalie began hotly.

"Lee, please," protested Will. She ignored him.

"I would rather stay here than sail on a ship with you."

Jack's eyes flashed. "Then why don't you." He walked past her and stomped down the stairs. She watched him walk out of the door, then turned back to her brother. He was rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Why do you always have to do that, Lee?"

"Will, you know I-"

"Damnit, Natalie! You are nearly twenty-three years old! Why do you still let him get to you?"

Natalie stared wide-eyed at Will. She had never heard him swear before. "Will..I-I… I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "You're still coming with us."

"I know," she said quietly, looking at her feet. "I've nowhere else to go."

~*~

Jack walked quickly down the street, trying to calm down. _Damn that woman, _he thought angrily. He knew Will wouldn't let her stay, and that she was coming anyway.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit," he vented to himself. "Damn Turner, damn fire, damn families, damn promises, damn ocean."

He looked out across the sea. Why did he say ' damn ocean'? He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and mumbled Sorry to the water as if it could hear him.

He walked on, not really having a destination; just walking to walk. He recognized many places, after all, this was where he had grown up. Some nameless port in the Caribbean, a rock of a island, not very residential. There were a few people, such as Natalie, who remained; mostly old folk whose children had traveled to other islands in search of a better life. That's what Jack did, at least. And he had found a better life; he was a pirate. 

  
Jack smiled to himself. He could have nearly anything he wanted. Mainly, it was women and rum, which was easy enough to obtain, if you had money; that was where the piracy came into play. The best part, Jack decided for the moment, was that nobody knew who he was, nor did they give a damn. He would later wonder why he had thought it was a good thing, and then made it point to have everybody in the Caribbean know exactly who he was. 

But that is another time, another story, another Turner. For now, Jack was content being an unknown pirate. And so he kept on walking. He walked, and kept walking until he splashed into water. He had reached the opposite end of the island. _Smaller than I remember…_

He looked around the shore for something to throw. He spotted a nice rock. Bending down, he grasped the rock firmly and held it up to examine it. It was an average, ordinary rock. Lovely. Jack straightened up and hurled the rock into the water. It made a satisfying sploosh and the pirate watched the ripples until the water was still. Then he was bored and began walking along the beach. Sand, more sand, and even _more_ sand. Deciding this was even more boring than the still water, he walked back to the Pearl.

~*~

Back on the ship, Natalie was clinging nervously to Will's arm, frightened of the crew around her. They were big, mean, scary men. They were unique, yes, but they were still classified under "big, mean, and scary." _Oh, why did you agree to come on this ship, Natalie? _she asked herself. 

Will was trying to convince a rather old looking man to let his sister stay, but it seemed to be challenging. 

"Look, you don't understand, Barbossa.." Will said. "I can't just leave her here without a home, nor any possessions at all. I've already had to convince Jack, and you know how he is when he doesn't want something." 

Barbossa laughed. Natalie noted how icky his teeth were. _Eewww.._ "Turner, I can't be takin' anyone on board at the moment." Will hung his head and sighed. "But.." Barbossa smirked and looked over Natalie, and she tightened her grip on Will's arm. 

Will's eyes flashed. "Barbossa, I would die before I let you touch her."

"Hm." The older man glanced at Will, then back at Natalie. She suddenly became very self-conscious and felt the eyes of every person on that ship on her. Why were they all so scary? Jack might have known these men, he seemed the type, but Will…he was a nice boy. Sweet, charming, polite, _clean_ Will. Why in the world would he be on a ship with men like these?

There was a creak from behind, and everyone turned to see Jack boarding the ship. He paused mid-motion and then relaxed. "G'evenin', mates." 

Will seized his opportunity. "Jack!" he shouted, rushing over to him, Natalie still clutching his arm. "Jack, if you would do me a little big favor…" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Would you watch over Natalie?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Jack and Natalie shouted at once. Natalie pushed away from Will. "Will! I do not need to be watched over! I am a grown woman! How dare you think that I-"

"Lee," Will brought he face close to hers and whispered. "Do you really want to be left alone with all these men you don't know? Look at them." Natalie glanced behind Will at the big, mean, scary men. _Meep.._

"Fine," she said, closing her eyes. If it was a choice between the scary men and Jack, it would have to be Jack. Jack, of course, didn't seem to agree. 

"W-wait. Wait just a moment." He walked over and put his hand on Will's shoulder. "You've forgotten one, minor little thing," he said, pointing at Natalie. "I hate her."

"Well, Sparrow. That's something we're both going to have to deal with." Natalie glared at Jack as he removed his hand from Will's shoulder. "Will has some business to attend to and I cannot interfere with it."

"Come on.." Jack said, grabbing her arm. He dragged her across the ship, not paying attention to the hoots from the crew. Natalie gagged as she realized what they thought she and Jack were going to do. He took her to the hold of the ship, and made her sit on a crate. He didn't say anything; he just turned around and walked toward the door. He was going to leave her there!

"Wait just a minute!" she yelled, getting up and rushing over to Jack. "Where on earth do you think you're going?" 

  
"I'm going back up to the deck. You..are staying right here."

"You can't leave me here!"

"You'd be surprised I what I can do." He turned to leave again. Natalie grew desperate. If those men saw Jack on deck again, they would surely come down here. 

"Sparrow, please. Don't leave me here." Jack looked down at her, cleverly hiding his emotions. "I…I don't want to be left alone. Please, I won't bother you anymore."

Jack nodded and sat on a nearby crate. Natalie sighed and looked around. It was very boring in this room. Not much of a room, really. She sat on the floor and the pair were silent for hours, until finally, Natalie fell asleep.

~*~

The next morning, Jack was milling around the hold, while Natalie slept quietly on the floor. There was absolutely nothing to do down there, though he was trying really hard to find something…_anything._ Trying **_really_** hard. 

"Nope, there's nothing." He said aloud. Natalie stirred in her sleep and Jack stiffened. He stared cautiously at her a few moments more, then rolled his eyes and sat on a crate. He talked to her, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Why must you always be so annoying? Why do you make me hate you? Why must everything between us be…hateful? Why..?"

He trailed off, thinking to himself. _Why?_

~*~

Natalie opened her eyes and gathered her thoughts. Where was she? Why she on the floor? Who was that on the other side of the room?

She let out a breath of relief as she remembered. She was on the Black Pearl, she had been sleeping on the floor, and that person was Jack Sparrow, with his back to her. 

She slowly stood and Jack turned at the sound. "Mornin'."

"Hello.." Natalie stretched and sat on a crate. "has Will been down?"

"Once, early this morning. He said to stay here with you until you woke up, and then to take you to him."

She merely nodded. "Well…we should be going."

"Mm.." Jack stood and walked to the door, and Natalie followed suit. They walked onto the deck and set to find Will. They found him leaning against the rail, deep in thought. He looked when he heard them approach and smiled.

"Lee," he said quietly. She smiled.

"Will," She rushed over and hugged him. She took a step back and looked at Will's questioning stare.

"What was that for?" 

"I don't know…" Jack huffed and walked away, apparently annoyed.

"All….right…." Will turned back out to the sea. Natalie stared at the water. _Whoa…sea…_ She had just realized that they were at sea, that they had been sailing. She had always wanted to sail, ever since she was a child and Will had told her stories of pirates and their quests for treasure. She had always wanted to meet a pirate, but sailing on any ship enough for her. ( A/N: Natalie still is unaware of Will's being a pirate. In fact, she doesn't even suspect it. ) 

After a few moments of silence, Will turned back to his sister. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

__________________________________________________________________________

End Ch.3. Was going to go in more, but you guys have been deprived. Replies to Reviews! 

****

PineAppleLint- Glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one is just as good. I have Jack down?? YaY! Hmm..spork? I like sporks. *nod* 

****

Oil Pastel- *nods*(sorry..I can't think of anything to say. Creativity is all for the fic..)

****

Garulf- Meep! Sorry! It's up! It's up! 

****

Jenn- Hah, sorry bout the cliffhanger…couldn't help myself.

****

Avey- Cliffhangers are indeed evil. Sorry..

****

SpAnIsH-EyEs2- Thanks!

****

Lone Wolf- It's good to hear I'm getting better! Thank you so much!

****

Twilight Whisper- I can be mean. Like..throwing those Dr Peppers. That was mean of me. *cackles*

****

Kida Lee- w00t! I'm on someone's favourites list!

****

Charlotte449- Muahaha

****

dopey- Thaank you!

And last but definitely not least,

****

CaptainElizabethSparrow- RINGS! YAY! WE LOFFS THEM! I hope you're not dead…*looks* doesn't look like it..

ONE MORE THING! One more, promise..wasn't _Once Upon A Time In Mexico_ one of the oddest movies ever? But I loved it…all except…that one thing..*pout* Alright..I'm done… I swear. 


	4. Chapter Four I know y'all hate me now

Okay, you guys can shoot me. I am soooo sorry. I cannot put into words how sorry I am. : ( But hopefully this chapter's worth the wait. Probably not, considering it is very short. *le sigh*

A/N: If I could, I would take my notebook to school and work on this fic non-stop. But as it is, I only have the time after doing homework and everything else my life consists of to do this. Stupid high school. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Jack Sparrow…um…*is shutting up* No, I still don't own anything. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Nothing Gold Can Stay

__

Chapter Four

Natalie stared across the vast blue waters. It was oddly soothing and she would have loved to watch forever, but something was tugging at the back of her mind. 

"Will?" He looked away from the rigging at her. "That man, Barbossa you called him.."

"Yes?"  
  
"Is he the Captain?"

"Um..er-well, no." He busied himself by picking at the railing of the ship.

"No?" Natalie repeated, frowning. Will looked back up, his dark eyes troubled, and nodded. "Well, then…who _is_ the Captain?"

Will opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a older, stocky man. "Miss Turner," he said gruffly. "the Captain wishes to see you."

"The Captain?" Natalie repeated, looking over at Will. Who also repeated, albeit a bit nervously, "The Captain?"

"Aye, the Captain," the sailor said slowly, annoyed by the repetition. (**A/N:** Repetition can be fun!) 

"Fine," Natalie stepped forward. "Take me to this Captain."

The sailor grunted and started walking, and Natalie followed. A thought struck Will and he grabbed his sister's arm, spinning her around. "Hold up there, Pintel." Pintel rolled his eyes and waited.

"What is it, Will?"

"I just wanted you to remember that going to see the Captain…of this here ship. And, uh," He paused. "and that you are my sister. So, just please…don't be 'mleah(**A/N:** *rolls eyes at self* Nice vocabulary skills, no?)' with him. Alright?"  
  
"Oh Will, you worry too much." Natalie said, shrugging. "He's a captain of a ship, and I'm just a sailor's sibling; what harm could I do?" With that, she turned and Pintel lead her towards the Captain's quarters. When they were gone, Will turned back toward the water.

"What harm could you do?" he whispered to himself. "Plenty."

~*~

Natalie followed Pintel through the ship. If Will wouldn't tell her who the captain was, was there something about him she wouldn't like? What was wrong with this captain? _Is he a pirate?_ she found herself asking, then had to stifle a laugh. Will, on a pirate ship. William Turner, a pirate. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

Pintel opened a door and motioned for Natalie to go in. She did and he closed the door behind her, not coming in himself. She stared at the door for a moment, before turning to face the captain. And as she did, she saw, sitting in the large chair, eating an apple, the person she least expected.

"Sparrow?!" Her mouth hung open, and he bit into the apple, smirking.

"G'mornin', Turner," he said around a mouth of fruit. "Fancy seein' you here. So lovely of you to join me. Come, sit down." He motioned to a spare chair.

Natalie stood where she was. "Y-You're the captain?" she choked out, still disbelieving. Jack nodded, smiling at her tone. "Wha-How did _you_ become Captain?"

"Well," he said slowly, leaning back and propping his legs up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles. "I'm not enitrely sure meself…"

"I would think William would make a better captain than you," she remarked, finally walking to the desk.

"Oh…don't try to beat around the bush, Turner," Jack said sarcastically, smiling still. He took another bit from the apple and chewed it thoughtfully. "Bill? Captain? Hmm…He's far too true of heart to be captain of this ship."

"Isn't that what you want in a captain?" Natalie leaned forward on the desk, and Jack glanced at her, then examined his fingernails, ignoring her. "Apparently not." She stood upright and put her hands on her hips. "I guess one of the qualities is being a cocky bastard, one you've got down perfectly."

Jack still ignored her, so she turned and made to leave. It wasn't until she reached for the door Jack spoke again.

"Oy, Turner," Natalie turned around slowly, her eyes narrowed. "If you'll be wanting a change of clothes, grab that stack right there," He pointed to a pile of folded breeches and a shirt on the floor. "And you know, I'm only supplyin' those because you're Billy's sister. In any other circumstances…" He paused. "No, in any other circumstances, you wouldn't be here." Grinning, he swung his feet off the desk and stood up. Natalie stared at him as her walked toward her.  
  
"You expect me to wear those?"

"Yeah," he said simply, as if it was completely obvious. He now stood in front of her, and looked down at her. Natalie was rather short compared to him, though not as tall as Will. She glared up at him, her jaw set. "Now," he bent over to pick up the pile of clothes. "Take these," He shoved them into her arms. His smile suddenly faded. "And get the bloody hell out of me quarters." 

Jack opened the door and gave Natalie a good shove. He slammed the door and walked back towards the desk. He absently started to talk to himself. "Why do you call him William, woman? Call him Bill, for Christ's sake. Bill. Bootstrap. Anything other than William. And as for Bill…why bring her? Why torment me? How long do you expect me to keep her on board, _William_?" 

"Um, Jack?" Jack jumped at hearing the voice. He turned around to see Bill. 

"Bill..hi." Jack leaned on the desk, regaining his relaxed air. "Or should I call you William?"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly uncomfortable. "Jack, please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Billy, You know I wouldn't dream of doing that." Bill raised an eyebrow, dropping his hand to his side. Jack smiled. "Come now, don't worry yourself. I'll manage…somehow. Even if it does cost me my sanity." 

Rolling his eyes, Bill opened the door. He turned back to Jack, halfway out the door. "Thanks for lending her the clothes."  
  
Jack shrugged. "They weren't mine. No big deal."

"Thanks anyway, Jack." He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Jack by himself again. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

End Ch.4. Very short. I know. And I'm sorry.

Notes about this chapter: I find my vocabulary atrocious. Don't mind the times when there are stupid words. Yes. Ahem. Anyway. I find Jack talking to himself amusing. It came to me halfway through typing this chapter, and I thought, Hell, why not put it in there? Hmm…Was going to have Natalie find out she's on a pirate ship in this chapter, but I decided that needed it's own chapter, and cut this one short. 

Replies to reviews!!

****

Manda Costoulas - I'm not giving up! *points to new chapter you just read* For now, at least… 

****

Queen's Own Fool - Ah! Lurve! My story is lurved!! *giggles* 

****

Oil Pastel - You are so funny! Best stay out of Jack's rum supply! 

****

MrsPitt - Hehe, thanks for that ego-inflating review. I love them, even if I don't need them. And in Once Upon a Time In Mexico, Johnny didn't die, but he did- er *is shutting up* 

****

Pirate Lassie, **captainsparrow'sgirl, Garulf,** **Death Angels**, **Alicia_the_Skull,** **Twilight Whisper,** **kasai, Kida Lee,** **PineAppleLint, Charlotte449,** **j0ey** - Aww, thank you so much! All your questions will be answered eventually…it's just going to take some time. 

****

Fairy of Obsession - You should see it, Johnny is soo sexy in it. *is turning into major OUaTiM freak*


End file.
